Suicune's Romance
by Templar Zan
Summary: A story about a romance between a new Pokemon Trainer, Luke, and Suicune.Lemons in some chapters. No like, no read. No chapter will be any less then 1000 words.


I do not own Pokémon, but I do own Luke.

This is an OC/Suicune Romance story. No like, no read.

I will not continue the story until I have at least 15 _**POSITIVE **_reviews. This is my first story.

'_Indentation'_ is Psychic talk, _Indentation _thoughts is Suicune

Normal is all humans, normal **'**thoughts**'** is Luke.

Suicune's Love

"Luke, giddup! It's time for you to go!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I am 12 years old, and about to start my Pokémon journey. I dressed in a flash, and grabbed my already full backpack. I came down the stairs, and found my mom. She was in pajamas, but she had already started making my favorite breakfast, chocolate-chip pancakes. I scarfed them down, then said, "Bye mom!"

"Bye Luke, I'll miss you!"

Finally, I pulled on my backpack, and was out the door.

I ran down the street, straight into the forest, and made my way to Professor Oak's lab.

It was a long trip, so about halfway through the forest, I decided to set up camp. It was getting dark after all! Only problem with that is, I left the tent at home! I walked around, trying to find a spot to lay down my sleeping bag that had a little cover, when lucky me, I stumbled upon a cave!

'Finally, my luck turns up.' I thought. I laid out my sleeping bag on a patch of soft, green moss and I collapsed. I was exhausted.

I was almost asleep when I heard a rustle. The branches that had blocked my first view of the cave were being moved aside! I sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. A strange Pokémon came into the room. It was the same height as me even on all fours. It also had some odd, ribbon-like tails that circled up and stayed by her face. She had blue fur with some white markings, and a long flowing patch of fur on her back that came down from her head and resembled hair.

'_What are you doing here human?'_ I heard a psychic voice in my head.

"I am simply resting for the night. I am tired and needed a place to sleep." I responded, aloud.

_I suppose you may stay, but only till morning. What is your name?_

"Luke. What is yours?"

_I am called Suicune._

_It has been a few hours since the hum- Luke has come. At first I hoped he would leave, but I now realize that I want to stay with him. Even if he does follow my instructions and leaves tomorrow, I will follow behind him in secret. Though I pray he doesn't leave, I have seen the awe in his eyes when he looks at me, so I believe that he will. I must do something!_

I awoke with a start. Something furry was sleeping against my body. With surprise, I realized Suicune was against my arm. With a little sigh, I scooted closer to her warm body and relaxed, not wanting to wake her up. I enjoyed her company, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt attracted to her. She was graceful and agile, she was kind, and on top of all that, she was beautiful. I never wanted to leave, but I had to obey her wishes. She must have thought I had gone back to sleep, because she lifted her head and looked at me. She then laid her head around mine, and with a little bit of surprise, I realized she had used Hypnosis on me. I drifted back into sleep, comforted by her warmth.

_I am tempted to clean th- Luke's face, but I fear I would embarrass him. He is not like most humans. He has not tried to capture me with one of their energy orbs. He is very peaceful as he sleeps. At one point he woke up, but I put him back to sleep with Hypnosis. I was overjoyed to see that he snuggled closer, instead of pushing away when he noticed I was next to him. It is around noon now and he is waking._

When I woke, I was happy to see that she was still there when I woke. I am sad that I must leave. I got up, and grabbed my backpack, stuffing the sleeping bag back inside. Then, I shouldered it and started towards the door. Every step hurt, I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I made it to the door and stepped out, and a wave of pain crashed over me, for I could no longer see her.

Suddenly I heard her, '_Luke, wait!' _My heart leapt as I saw her burst through the branches, but I coolly turned around, to be met with 300 pounds of muscle. She knocked me on the ground and I just lay there, dazed. She started to apologize, but I stopped her.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left without thanking you, and if I had, you could have told me then. What is wrong?"

'_Ummm… Oh yea! I noticed you didn't have any Pokémon with you, and these woods are dangerous, so I decided I will accompany you to the edge.'_

_Perfect! Now I have an excuse! But I'll have to think of something else when we come to the edge…_

In stunned silence I realized that I would get to spend a whole day with her! I wanted to jump for joy, but instead I simply said, "I guess that's okay. It would be nice to have some company."

'_Let us go._'

**In this manner they made it only a quarter of the woods, due to Suicune having the tree's moving around to change the path and give her more time with Luke (and to think of another way to keep Luke). Neither of them knows what the other feels, and they both feel love.**

Thanks for reading. Please comment. As I said before, I won't post another part, whether it's done or not, until I have at least 15 positive reviews.


End file.
